Kingdom Hearts: Re: Dream Drop Distance
by CirciFox81314
Summary: This is my version of KH3D:DDD, but with some changes. Rated T for Penelope cursing. Sorry if the summary is short, but the first part shows the point. -THERE WILL BE VERY SLOW UPDATES-
1. Chapter 1: The Mark of Mastery Exam

**Kingdom Hearts: Re: Dream Drop Distance**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to my version of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance! Did you see something different than usual about my Author's note? Well, if you didn't, it has no parentheses like usual and instead of the usual standard lettering, its bold lettering! There is going to be many differences between my story and I'll give some of them to you:**

**Neku and Joshua are going to help Sora and Riku in this story. (Neku for Sora's side and Joshua for Riku's side)**

**Penelope will be a Dream Eater and she'll help both Sora and Riku, but she'll be in two different forms for both of them and she switches back and forth between them. (On Sora's Side, Penelope is a Majik Lapin and on Riku's side, Penelope is a Me Me Bunny.**

**Roselyynn, Yami and Saki will also be Dream Eaters, and they'll assist in a world before being able to become a Dream Eater that tags along as a summon. (Roselyynn is a Wheeflower, Yami is a Tatsu Steed and Saki is a Ghostabocky but she has a Pink Color Scheme.)**

**The script isn't the same as Dream Drop Distance's because it would be too challenging to have the same exact lines and since Neku, Joshua, Roselyynn, Yami and Saki are appearing and its my version, it would be a little pointless to follow the script.**

**There is probably going to be some more cursing in this (Especially since Penelope is a character) than in Dream Drop Distance**

**Yeah, those are all my reasons. I hope I do okay with this story. So here's the disclaimer:**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Seriously, I don't. I really just own Penelope, Roselyynn, Yami and Saki.

**So, here's chapter 1, everyone! I hope you enjoy this.**

**Chapter 1**: The Mark of Mastery Exam

(Mysterious Tower)

Sora and Riku were at the Mysterious Tower to take their Mark of Mastery exam. Yen Sid explained lots of things to the two Keyblade Wielders, such as Xehanort's History and going to the Sleeping Realm and the Dream Eaters being the manner of darkness there and so on.

"If you two successfully unlock the Seven Sleeping Keyholes, you shall be deemed true Keyblade Masters." Master Yen Sid indicated.

"Okay, so when do we start?" Sora asked.

"Right now." Yen Sid answered.

"Okay! Wait…what?"

Then Sora and Riku immediately passed out after that.

* * *

(Traverse Town- Sora's side)

Sora woke up in Traverse Town.

"Nnn…where am I? Wait…is this Traverse Town?" Sora asked.

Then Sora noticed his clothes. "What happened to my clothes? Oh wait; this must be Master Yen Sid's Magic." Sora asked himself before answering his own question.

"And now that I think about it…WHERE'S RIKU? Riku! Heeelllooo? Riku?!" Sora yelled.

"Shut it. You are yelling WAY too loud." Then Sora noticed a floating guy and he fell to the ground in surprise.

Then the guy floated to the ground and walked over to Sora.

"Your name is Sora, right?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, but how do you know that?" Sora answered and asked.

Then the guy looked at the palm of Sora's hand.

"Looks like you're not a Player." The guy stated.

"A player? For what?" Sora asked.

"You know, in the Game. And In this game, I can't afford to lose. I need my game partner." The guy answered.

"A game? Can I help?" Sora asked.

"Time out. You suddenly just trust every total stranger you meet? Look- sorry, but you're no good. You're not a player. And my pact's with someone else." The guy indicated.

"Okay, so we can be partners but maybe I can just help you out as a friend?" Sora asked.

"Now we're friends? It's not that easy." The guy stated.

"Not saying it is, but you can make it easier." Sora indicated.

"Right. Whatever." The guy said in annoyance.

"Cool! Lead the way."

Then the guy spun around a pole and then jumped and slid up a railing before jumping again and heading off in a direction and Sora looked and grinned.

Sora then ran after the guy, fighting some Dream Eaters along the way, and when he caught up to the Guy, he said," Hey, I didn't catch your name."

Then the two expected something to happen until they saw some Dream Eaters attacking a girl.

"Damn it! Just back the hell off already, would ya?" The girl angrily asked.

"We got to help her! Come on!" Sora indicated.

"No, let's split up. You help the girl. Oh, and its Neku. Neku Sakuraba" The guy indicated.

"Neku Sakuraba…That's a mouthful!" Sora stated.

"No, it really isn't." Neku told Sora before going after some Dream Eaters.

Sora ran over to the girl and summoned his Kingdom Key. "Stay back! I'll handle this!" Sora told the girl.

"Uh, hello? I have a Keyblade too, and I can handle these Dream Eaters myself." The girl indicated.

"Still, you shouldn't handle all of them on your own. Let me help." Sora told the girl.

"Alright, Sora. Let's do this!" The girl yelled.

Sora began to slash at the Dream Eaters with his Keyblade and the girl smiled before charging at some Dream Eaters and quickly defeating them with her Leviathan Keyblade before using a Firaga Burst spell.

Sora smiled at the girl before she asked, "Ready for a Link Attack?"

"What's a Link Attack?" Sora asked.

"You'll see, come on!" Then the girl switched into a Majik Lapin Dream Eater and Sora and the girl/dream eater used the Swing Fling Link Attack before the girl/dream eater jumped back and she began blasting beams of Light and Darkness before finishing with slamming her ears into the ground and creating a shockwave before the girl/dream eater switched back into a girl.

The Dream Eaters were gone and Sora looked at the girl in surprise. "Who are you? You seem kind of familiar."

"Me? Oh, just to recap your memory, my name is Penelope. What's yours?"

"It's Sora. I noticed you turned into a Dream Eater, Penelope. Why did you?" Sora asked.

"Oh, long story. Since I'm currently stuck here until you and Riku finish your exams, I'm apparently a Majik Lapin Dream Eater. But, this form only exists in this half of Traverse Town. I'm a Me Me Bunny in the other half. I prefer the Me Me Bunny form but I like the colors for the Majik Lapin better. Now, shall we catch up to Phones?" Penelope asked.

"Oh, yeah! C'mon Penelope! But first, are you Neku's Game Partner?"

Penelope blinked before slapping Sora.

"Does it f***ing look like I am? Shiki is Neku's game partner!" Penelope snapped.

Sora didn't hear the part about who Neku's game Partner was, but he was surprised by Penelope cursing at him.

"Um…Why does that seem familiar?" Sora asked. Penelope rolled her eyes. "Come on! Let's go!"

Then the two went farther ahead until they met up with Neku.

Neku showed Sora his Necho Cat Dream Eater.

"Do you think you can control them?" Neku asked.

"Sure, I guess." Sora answered.

Then Neku gave Sora a Dream Eater Recipe for the Meow-Wow.

(5 MINUTES LATER)

Sora created the Meow-Wow Dream Eater, whom he named Chow-Chow.

Then Neku ran off again and Penelope sighed. "Come on, Sora. Let's go." Then the two went after Neku again.

(5 more minutes later.)

After fighting off some Dream Eaters, Sora and Penelope managed to catch up with Neku.

"I brought you Sora! We had a bargain!" Neku yelled.

"Oh my f***ing Keyblade. Here it comes." Penelope mumbled.

"What's wrong, Neku?" Sora asked.

Then a guy in an Organization XIII cloak walked out of nowhere and Sora gasped.

"No way!"

"Just get out of here already. No one wants you here." Penelope stated.

Neku glared at Penelope before looking at the guy again.

Then Sora summoned his Keyblade and the guy just jumped down at Sora and Neku yelled, "Hey! That wasn't the deal! You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

"Here is the big moment we've all been waiting for."

"Oh just shut up, already!" Neku yelled at Penelope before running towards the guy and jumping up at him.

"Neku, don't! They're too dangerous!" Sora yelled.

Then Sora was about to help before Sora suddenly got sleepy and passed out.

Then the guy took Neku away and Penelope stared at Sora before she began glowing.

"_Bye Sora. I'll be back._" Penelope said softly before she vanished into light.

* * *

(Traverse Town- Riku's Side)

Riku woke up in Traverse Town.

"Am I in…Traverse Town?" Riku asked out loud.

Then Riku noticed his clothes.

"My clothes have changed."

Then Riku looked around for Sora before calling, "Sora! Where are you?"

Riku then began walking towards the Lady and the Tramp thingy.

"I remember falling overboard after Ursula attacked, and then I think we opened a Keyhole." Riku recapped.

"My Keyblade…It just came into my hand when I needed it most. So… that means this is one of the Sleeping Worlds. Right. Its started." Riku indicated.

"Wow! Where's your Portal? It takes something special to jump between grounds without one." A voice said from nowhere.

Riku looked up to see a boy.

"Who are you?" Riku asked.

"My name is Joshua." The boy answered.

Little did the two know Penelope was watching them and mumbling, "Just shut it already you little…"

"What do you mean "Portal"?" Riku asked.

"Are we just skipping the part where you tell me your name?" Joshua asked.

"It's Riku."

"Hello there, Riku. Portals are like gateways that link up our worlds. Apparently the world you and I are standing in right now…there are two copies of it. It's been sort of split in half."

"Oh wow, nice explanation there." Penelope grumbled.

Joshua about continued until he noticed Penelope and then he sighed and focused his attention back onto Riku.

"Portals are like what folks like us let us cross between them." Joshua indicated.

"OKAY! ENOUGH WITH THE EXPLAINATIONS ALREADY!" Penelope shouted.

Riku didn't notice at all and Joshua just ignored Penelope.

"There can be two of a world?" Riku asked.

"The world is as many things as People need it to be. The concept that we live in the same world…it's all in our heads. Surely, you knew?" Joshua asked.

"Of course he knew! He's traveled to MANY different worlds!" Penelope yelled.

Joshua glared at Penelope before looking back at Riku.

"I'll tell you what, Riku. I've got a little errand for you." Joshua indicated.

"Sorry. I don't trust you." Riku indicated before turning and starting to walk off.

"Aw. At least hear me out! I'm looking for this girl named Rhyme. She's the Key to the portal. On the other side, who knows what we'll find? Maybe even your friend, Sora?" Joshua asked.

"He IS on the other side of the Portal, idiot! I was just there!" Penelope yelled.

Joshua finally said something back.

"Do you mind quitting it with the commentary? I am trying to speak!" Joshua snapped.

"Like. I. care." Penelope growled.

Riku was surprised by what Joshua said. "You know Sora?"

"Now I've got your attention." Joshua stated.

Joshua then floated down from where he was at.

"Unfortunately, I don't know where he is. If he's not in this version of the world, he must be in the other one. Simple logic." Joshua indicated.

Penelope finally jumped down from where she was at.

"Yeah, Joshua. He IS in the other version of this world." Penelope indicated.

Riku was surprised.

"Um…who are you?" Riku asked.

"Great. First Sora doesn't remember me and now you? I'm Penelope." Penelope answered.

Then Riku focused his attention back onto Joshua. "Okay, you wanna find Rhyme? You got it. Let's go." said Riku.

Then Joshua and Riku were about to leave until Penelope yelled, "HEY! What about me?"

"You should stay here. I can't put you in harm's way." Riku indicated.

Then Riku and Joshua began walking off as Penelope's eye twitched and then she exploded.

"Oh my Keyblade. OH MY F***ING KEYBLADE, YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS?! NO, I AM NOT! SORA ACTUALLY HELPED ME FIGHT AND NOW YOU ARE JUST LEAVING ME HERE LIKE I CAN'T EVEN DEFEND MYSELF. I **HAVE** A KEYBLADE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU SAY I'M NOT HELPING BECAUSE I AM AND YOU CAN'T DO **ANYTHING **ABOUT IT!"

Riku and Joshua went quiet.

"Alright. You can come." Riku told Penelope.

"Thank you. Now that is what I call a Gentleman helping a Lady."

"You know…You kind of remind me of a Dream Eater." Joshua indicated.

"I take on two different Dream Eater forms. When helping Sora, I'm a Majik Lapin and when helping Riku, I'm a Me Me Bunny. I know I look more humanoid, but I can switch between my Dream Eater form and this form. Pretty cool, huh?"

Riku and Joshua went quiet. "Okay…? Let's go."

Then the three headed off.

(A couple of minutes later)

Riku, Joshua and Penelope were walking through 2nd (?) district after going through a few Dream Eaters. Not that the Dream Eaters attacked Joshua of course.

"Joshua, why don't they ever attack you?" Riku asked.

""They" being Dream Eaters? They won't go after you unless you're a Dreamer, which is funny because I've got plenty of Dreams." Joshua answered.

Penelope rolled her eyes.

"Why would they NOT attack you, Joshua? You're the…" Penelope began until Joshua covered her mouth.

"Please just be quiet." Joshua whispered.

"Well, they're definitely attacking me." Riku stated. "So…you think I'm a Dreamer?"

"Every human being is a Dreamer. I had a friend once who said he never dreamed of anything. But it turned out his dreams were the most powerful of all. You kind of remind me of him."

"Seriously? Here, the term "Dream" is the word of the year and a while ago, "Memories", was the word of the year. It is SOOOO cliché."

Riku and Joshua glared at Penelope.

"How about we give your dreams shape?" Joshua asked Riku. "In this world, they take form as Dream Eaters which can become great allies. Take Penelope for example. She is a Dream Eater."

Penelope sighed. "I have no damn clue why I am a Dream Eater. It's probably because I like Bunnies or something. AND, Riku is a Dream Eater." Penelope indicated.

Sadly, like Sora, no one listened to Penelope's last comment.

Then Joshua gave Riku the Komory Bat Recipe.

(2.5 minutes later)

Riku created a Komory Bat whom he named Zubat (A/N: Don't ask.) and then…

A guy appeared out of NOWHERE and yelled, "I gotchu now, Joshua! Once I take you down, yo, me and Rhyme is goin' back where we belong!"

Joshua sighed. "Beat. How many times do we have to go over this? You've been tricked- by that rouge in the Black Coat."

"What? Black coats?" Riku asked. "But that's…"

"Hey Beat, shut the f*** up. We don't have time for this, especially since after this, Riku is going to pass out like Sora." No one listened to Penelope like usual.

Joshua continued. "I'm telling you you've made a friend of our enemy."

"He isn't even a Reaper like you think. He's a part of the Organization XIII." Penelope mumbled.

"Penelope, how do you know about them?" Riku quietly asked Penelope.

"I can't say. You probably don't remember me helping either." Penelope answered.

Then Beat yelled, "Just can it, aight? Your reverse psychiatry ain't gonna work!"

"And you said you don't understand big words." Penelope stated.

Then Beat shouted, "Let's go, Dream Eaters!"

Beat summoned a Kooma Panda, but sadly, it went for Riku and Penelope, not Joshua.

"What? Man, not cool!" Beat yelled.

Joshua giggled.

"Ready Riku! Let's get em'!" Then Penelope summoned Leviathan and Riku summoned Way to the Dawn.

Then Riku and Penelope fought the Dream Eaters summoned until they were defeated. **  
**

Then Beat sighed and said, "You know what? Forget it. This is stale, yo."

"Playing the tough guy 24/7? I'd be worn out too." Joshua indicated.

"I just wanna…protect the one person who matters." Beat told Joshua.

"I know the feeling." Riku said.

"On three…two…one…and…"

Riku suddenly began to feel sleepy.

"Why am I suddenly so…sleepy?" Riku asked before passing out.

Beat and Joshua looked at Riku and then at Penelope.

"See? I knew that would happen. Sorry, but I got to go now. See you later." Then Penelope faded into light and vanished.

(A/N: Chapter one is done! Man that was so similar to the Dream Drop Distance one, I about cried. Nah, I didn't. Don't think this'll be too similar to KH3D: DDD. I hope you all enjoyed chapter one! Penelope is the character who curses the most because…well, she is Penelope. Also, Penelope won't steal Sora and Riku's spotlight. Also, if this takes a while to update, I'm sorry. I actually work on too many things at once and currently, a story's sequel and KH: DSH have been my main focus. So, please review if you can and no flaming. Besides, that's Lea's Job and he hasn't made his debut yet! So, I'll see you all in the next chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2: Going Farther

**(A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome back to my story. I'd really like to thank TheAnnoyingVoice for reviewing and telling me what I missed in the first chapter. Just so this story flows better, I made the decision to replay KH3D as I am writing this so it is easier for me to improve the story. This will go less off of the script in this chapter I hope, and there will be less scene stuff and more going into Traverse Town. Also, the transitioning will be easier and Neku and Joshua will join at the end of the first visit to Traverse Town, which will probably end in this chapter or chapter 3.**

**And I also appreciate 321Doctorwho for reviewing as well. I'll quickly answer your questions.**

**The person I meant WAS in fact Joshua. In TWEWY, Joshua used Neku's name before asking what it was, so I did that with Penelope as well.**

**Also, this is based in KH, but since Neku and Joshua are tagging along, they'll use their weapons from TWEWY. **

**So, here's chapter 2.)**

Chapter 2: Going farther

(Traverse Town- Sora's side)

(3rd District)

Sora awakened on the ground. He saw he was still in the area where he suddenly fell asleep but he didn't see Neku or the guy in the Black Coat.

Sora was worried. What happened to Neku? Did he get hurt?

Sora also didn't know where Penelope went. She was there when he fell asleep as well. She said she could protect herself, but that worried Sora because what if something got her and no one else was around to help?

"Neku! Penelope! Where are you?" Sora yelled out in hopes Penelope or Neku would hear him.

As if on cue, Penelope appeared and she smiled at Sora.

"Hey, did you miss me? I had to go help Riku real quick, but I'm back now." Penelope told Sora before jumping down to him.

"You know Riku?" Sora asked in surprise, as he looked at the Majik Lapin girl in shock.

"Yeah, of course I do! Why wouldn't I know your best friend?" Penelope answered before smirking at Sora.

Then Sora's Meow-Wow appeared and glared at Penelope.

"Look, Chow-Chow. I DIDN'T abandon Sora. If you think I did, you're crazy." Penelope told the Meow-Wow before she placed her hand on her hip.

Chow-Chow growled in response.

"Don't you back sass me? At least I actually do something when it is Drop time." Penelope stated.

Chow-Chow barked at Penelope.

"Oh, NOW you're insulting me. Now why are you insulting MY mom when I don't know who or what yours is?" Penelope asked before turning away from the Meow-Wow in annoyance.

Sora tilted his head to the side in confusion. He wasn't sure of what was going on at the moment.

"Penelope, why are you yelling at Chow-Chow? I have no clue what you're saying."

"Since I am a Dream Eater, I can communicate with other Dream Eaters, and Chow-Chow is saying I abandoned you and NOW he's insulting my mom." Penelope told Sora in anger.

"But shouldn't we go find Neku? I don't know if he's allied with that creep in the coat and he could be in danger because of him." Sora said to Penelope in worry.

"Why would NEKU be ALLIED with HIM? Shiki is his Game Partner and she's in the OTHER Traverse Town!" Penelope suddenly snapped at Sora, sounding really annoyed.

"Sorry I asked…Wait, there are TWO Traverse Towns?!" Sora asked in surprise.

"Yeah. You're in one and Riku is in the other. Now, let's go find Neku Sakuraba, shall we?" Penelope quickly told Sora before she turned and ran off in a direction.

"PENELOPE! WAIT UP!" Sora yelled before he ran after Penelope.

Sora managed to grab Penelope's wrist. "We should take a look around."

"UGH…I want to be done with Traverse Town really soon. This place confuses me a little TOO much." Penelope stated with some sass.

"Don't expect it to go by so quickly. Now come on!" That was when Sora and Penelope began going through 3rd District.

Then some Dream Eaters attacked.

"Sora, we gotta fight! C'mon!"

Penelope summoned Leviathan and Sora summoned Kingdom Key before getting into their battle stances.

Penelope quickly twirled Leviathan before slashing them and then jumping over the Dream Eaters she was fighting before dashing and hitting a wall, and then using a Kick Dive Flowmotion attack and taking some serious damage off of them and then Penelope smirked.

"Time for you Nightmares to be vanquished." Penelope said to the Dream Eaters before she cloaked herself in light and spinning Leviathan around before jumping and finishing with a Shock Dive attack.

Penelope smiled and she looked at Sora, who was busy finishing his Dream Eaters off with a Quick Blitz attack and vanquishing them.

"Hey Sora. I think I know how to get to Neku." Penelope indicated.

"How?" Sora asked.

"See that flashing, battery-charged blue square over there? Hit it with your Keyblade." Penelope ordered as she pointed at the square.

"But…why…?" Sora began to protest until he heard Penelope growl, "I'm HELPING you, so listen to what I say and break that square!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh! I'm going."

Sora walked over to the spot where this "blue square" was. Sora stared at it for a moment before Chow-Chow angrily barked at him and Sora sighed before saying, "Okay! Quit yelling at me for no reason! I'm just a person, you know!"

Then Sora smashed the square with Kingdom Key and a door lit up.

"Atta boy, Sora! Let's keep going!"

Then Sora, Penelope and Chow-Chow went to the First District.

"Alright. Now we're in the first district. Do you see that mailbox thingy over there?" Penelope asked Sora like he hadn't been to Traverse Town before.

"Uh…yeah, but can I ask you something?"

"What."

"If you're a bunny Dream Eater, why don't you hop around?" Sora asked Penelope.

Penelope glared at Sora before asking, "Is it a PROBLEM I don't hop around? I HATE hopping around. It's stupid."

"Uh…sorry I asked. Let's continue."

The two continued walking, taking out whatever Dream Eaters were in their way till they got to that strange mailbox.

Then Penelope tapped it and it moved to the side, revealing a glowing orange circle on the ground.

"Let's go see where this takes us, shall we?" Penelope asked Sora. Sora nodded and the two stepped on the thingy which took them down somewhere.

"Welcome to the Post Office, Sora. Ready to explore?" Penelope asked Sora once again.

"Yeah. Come on!"

The two began walking and Chow-Chow followed till they hit something similar to a grind rail.

Penelope hopped on and began sliding and she yelled, "Come on, Sora! Catch up!"

"Okay, Penelope!"

Sora then hopped onto the Grind Rail. Penelope and Sora slid on these rails until Penelope suddenly hopped off and safely landed to the ground, and Sora followed.

The two and Chow-Chow began taking down some Dream Eaters until…

"Sora! See that green rail? That might be our ticket outta here." Penelope indicated.

"I thought you wanted to explore."

"I don't give a damn about exploring now. We have limited time." Penelope snapped at Sora.

"Uh…why did you…?"

"Just shut it, Sora! Come on!" Penelope stubbornly shouted at Sora.

Penelope then grabbed Sora's hand and she began using Flowmotion to get on the Green Rail with Sora and they slid on it till they got to their destination.

"Ready? We're going to the Fountain Plaza!" Penelope told Sora.

"Oh…okay?"

"Let's go already Sora!"

"Okay! Wait, what?"

Penelope then grabbed Sora's hand again and she pulled Sora out of the Post Office, causing Chow-Chow to face palm.

Sora, Penelope and Chow-Chow got to a path.

"This leads to the Fountain. C'mon, Sora!"

"Why are you in such a rush?" Sora asked.

"Don't you feel timed at all?" Penelope asked back.

"Yes? No? Maybe?"

"Never mind. It is impossible trying to explain this to you." Penelope stated before they continued walking on the path, fighting whatever Dream Eaters were in their way. Then they got to a beautiful fountain.

"Wow…" Sora said in awe.

"Sora, we don't have time to admire the fountain!" Penelope snapped.

"Um…why?"

"The TIME, Sora. The freaking TIME!" Penelope yelled before pulling Sora out of the Fountain Plaza, avoiding the attacking Dream Eaters.

Chow-Chow growled under his breath, causing Penelope to yell, "I heard that!"

Sora and Penelope went into the Fourth District. Then in a complete rush, Penelope began dragging Sora again, ignoring the scenery in the process.

Then they got to the Colosseum area. There was a huge balloon of a Meow-Wow like Dream Eater and there were colorful lights, making the area shine. There were also some stands in the area for something along with some Moogles.

"Wow! I've never been this way before!" Sora indicated.

"Of COURSE you haven't, moron. Do you seriously think this area was accessible back then? You can blame Joshua for the colors." Penelope growled.

Then something sparked Sora's curiosity causing him to say, "Ooh! What's that?"

Penelope sighed in annoyance as Sora ran over to something and Penelope decided to follow.

Then they saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a black cap with a skull on it, an orange long-sleeve shirt with a black skull and crossbones on it and she wore white shorts and black and yellow shoes.

The girl was looking at a Moogle and Sora asked, "Hey, are you Neku's Game Partner?"

"No, I said SHIKI was Neku's Game Partner! That's Rhyme. Rhyme is Beat's little sister and she is HIS game partner as well as Joshua's freaking portal!" Penelope answered, though as usual, Sora didn't listen to her.

The girl, who appeared to be named Rhyme turned to face Sora and answered, "Huh? Um…I'm not really sure. All I know is that my name is Rhyme."

"You mean…You lost your memory?" Sora asked sadly.

"YEP! She lost her memory." Penelope shouted, but was still ignored.

Sora and Rhyme stared at Penelope.

"Penelope, you really don't need to butt in on conversations." Sora indicated.

Penelope took that negatively.

"OH! So I'M suddenly just a FREAKING side-character who doesn't exist to you anymore, huh?" Penelope asked in offense.

"I never said that, I mean you just…" Sora began until Penelope yelled, "Just forget it! I'm going to do what a side-character with a non-speaking role does!"

Then Penelope turned away and Sora and Rhyme looked at Penelope in confusion.

"Uh…is she always like this?" Rhyme asked.

"I think she is against other girls or something or she feels left out." Sora answered.

"Um…okay…so…"

"Sorry you lost your memory." Sora said sadly.

"Aw, it's no big deal. Sometimes memories just need a little time getting out." Rhyme indicated as she waved her hand.

"Yeah, that's true."

Then Sora and Rhyme looked back at Penelope again and she was still turned away from them.

"So…a little help…Oh! I know! Maybe Neku can help you recap!" Sora indicated. "Come on, Rhyme! Let's go find him!"

"Shouldn't we get Penelope first?" Rhyme asked.

"Yeah…but how do I get her attention…?"

Sora then noticed Penelope's bunny tail.

"Wait here real quick. I know how to get Penelope's attention."

Then Sora snuck over to Penelope before yanking on her tail causing her to jump and then punch Sora.

"SORA YOU IDIOT! I swear, don't you EVER do that again or next time I'll use Leviathan and it will NOT be pretty, alright?"

"Um…okay! How about we go find Neku?" Sora asked.

"Ugh…fine. Come on, Sora."

Penelope and Sora walked back over to Rhyme.

"Let's go Rhyme!"

Then Penelope, Sora, Rhyme and Chow-Chow went to the big door, avoiding the Dream Eaters that tried to attack.

Sora, Penelope and Rhyme got to the Fifth District and Penelope noticed Neku.

"Hey Neku! I obviously didn't know you would be up there! Hi!" Penelope yelled.

Sora stared at Penelope like "Hey! That's what I'm supposed to say!"

"Look, I want to be able to talk too, Sora. You've spoken WAY more than me." Penelope indicated before they went up to where Neku was.

Neku noticed Sora, Penelope and Rhyme.

"Sora. What? You actually still trust me?" Neku asked.

"Well, duh! This is Sora we're talking about, so of COURSE he still trusts you." Penelope answered, though she was ignored.

"Of course I still trust you, Neku!"

"But you know I still tricked you right? That guy in the black coat- he said he could send me and my partner home, but I had to bring you to him first. Sorry." Neku indicated.

"Do Organization XIII members honestly look THAT similar to the Reapers? I swear, whoever made their outfits similar must've not have known what they were doing." Penelope commented.

Sora, Neku and Rhyme stared at Penelope again.

"Is it wrong that I want to be included? Is this because I AM A DREAM EATER?! If that is why, then you all must not care about the Boss Dream Eater that is going to appear." Penelope stated.

"I think you are just saying some random things again, Penelope. Anyway, it's no big deal, Neku! When it really mattered, you stood up for me. And besides, we're friends, right?"

Penelope's jaw dropped at Sora's comment and then she turned away and stormed off, feeling left out and annoyed.

"Friends…" Then Neku turned and smiled at Sora, who smiled back.

"Anyway, Neku, this here is Rhyme. Is she your game partner?" Sora asked.

"No, my pact is with someone else. Where did that girl you were with go to?"

Then Rhyme suddenly vanished because…Penelope was right.

Then that guy with the black coat was there, and Sora immediately summoned Kingdom Key but Neku went towards the guy and he just threw him, causing Sora to cry, "Neku!" before that guy summoned the Hockomonkey Boss Dream Eater Penelope mentioned before vanishing. "Huh? Hey! Wait!" Sora yelled.

Neku managed to get up and say, "Sora, I think it would be best if I help you take this thing down, since that girl is gone."

"Alright, Neku! Let's do this!"

Sora, Neku and Chow-Chow began to fight the Hockomonkey, and they did well at first before they began struggling.

Sora then noticed Penelope.

"Penelope, I'm sorry for what I said! You were right! We can't defeat this without you!" Sora shouted.

Penelope glared at Sora.

"I'm not going to help! You deal with the Hockomonkey yourselves!" Penelope shouted.

"Please Penelope…Neku and I need you!"

Penelope looked up and Sora was about knocked off the building from the Hockomonkey and she shouted, "SORA!" before summoning Leviathan and jumping high off the ground before landing an Aerial Attack on the Hockomonkey.

"Hey, stupid monkey! I bet you can't get me!" Penelope shouted before she switched into her Dream Eater form.

The Hockomonkey was taunted and he tried to attack Penelope, but she managed to avoid and she shouted, "Sora, Neku, Chow-Chow! Attack him while he's distracted!"

"Alright! Come on, Neku!"

Then Sora, Neku and Chow-Chow continued the fight until it was weakened enough to finish it off.

"Let's finish this stupid thing off!" Penelope yelled.

Then Sora, Neku, Penelope and Chow-Chow finished the Hockomonkey off with a combo attack and it went up into the sky and exploded into fireworks.

"Phew…THAT was some work." Penelope indicated before stretching and switching back to her human form.

Penelope went quiet and expected something to happen, but nothing did.

"Sora…? You haven't dropped yet, have you?" Penelope asked.

"No?"

"Sorry for this, but you can't unlock the Keyhole till I help Riku." Penelope indicated.

"What are you say…?" Sora began until Penelope slapped Sora and managed to make him pass out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Neku suddenly asked in shock.

"Wait for it." Penelope answered before she began glowing. Then Penelope vanished, leaving a confused Neku, and a K.O. Sora.

(A/N: Before we switch to Sora's side, I have to say one thing. During that WHOLE part, which I finished quickly, I hadn't switched to Riku, resulting in no Holograms and Penelope having to make Sora pass out. I finished that a LITTLE to fast. The Keyhole part won't appear until Riku is done. So, here's Riku's part!)

Riku woke up on the ground in the place he was before. "What happened? Did I fall asleep?" Riku asked.

"Uh, yeah. You fell asleep and I had to make Sora pass out to help you." A familiar voice answered.

Riku noticed Penelope.

"What the…? Where did you come from?" Riku asked. "I came from the other Traverse Town to help you again. Unless both you and Sora are present at the same time, I'm afraid I cannot help you both at once." Penelope answered.

"Um…okay? So where are Joshua and Beat?" Riku asked.

"Joshua is either in the other Traverse Town or here. And Beat? Yeah, I dunno. Oh, and 3…2…1…" Penelope began counting down.

"Why are you…?"

"Hey, do you mind?" Then Riku noticed a girl running from some Nightmare Meow-Wows.

"There's Shiki! Okay Riku, I guess we have to help her because it appears she doesn't have a Dream Eater to help her fight! Come on!" Penelope indicated before suddenly pulling Riku.

Then Riku and Penelope quickly took down he Dream Eaters before going through a door.

Riku just charged for the Dream Eaters and jumped over them, protecting Shiki and Penelope's jaw dropped, feeling a hinge of jealousy.

"Stay back."

Shiki nodded and went through the door.

Penelope just growled in response and turned away.

Riku then quickly took out the Dream Eaters and then Shiki went over to him and they began walking off and Penelope's jaw dropped.

"OH! So you're just going to leave me here, aren't you, Riku? WOW. Even Sora didn't do something that stupid. You know what? I'm not going to help!"

Riku obviously didn't hear her.

"Ugh! Fine. I'll tag along too." Then Penelope looked at Zubat and the two followed Riku and Shiki.

"Seriously, thanks. I'm Shiki, how 'bout you?" Shiki asked Riku.

"Riku."

"Thanks Riku." Shiki said in thanks.

"Sure." Then Riku began walking off and Penelope was about to join him before Shiki said, "Hey! That's it? You just chat up a girl and say "Sure" and walk off?"

"Damn it!" Penelope mumbled under her breath. Zubat patted her on the back.

Riku turned to face Shiki.

"I'm bad at this, sorry."

"HEY! What about me?! I'm a girl, and you forgot about ME!" Penelope yelled, thought Riku nor Shiki noticed.

"Look, it's not safe here. You should go home." Riku advised.

"If it's dangerous, how can you just leave me here? Aren't you my knight in shining armor?" Shiki asked.

Penelope got REAL mad and Zubat tried to stop her but he couldn't and Penelope stormed over and growled, "Oh my gosh, you just HAD to say that in front of me? What the hell?"

"Oh…I didn't realize you were with him." Shiki indicated.

"Wow. Just wow. You didn't realize I was here? Am I suddenly just invisible?" Penelope asked before turning and glaring at Riku.

Riku walked back over and pushed Penelope away, knocking her over.

"Sorry about her. She's a little…stubborn." Riku apologized.

Penelope was P.O. majorly and she became her Me Me Bunny form before getting up and hopping off in tears. Yeah, she started crying cause she felt left out. At least Sora didn't do this to her.

"Oh…and um…knight? You kind of got the wrong idea." Riku indicated.

"Omigosh. I was so just kidding. Do you get out much?" Shiki asked.

Riku crossed his arms and continued listening to Shiki.

"You kind of remind me of this guy I know. Well…good thing we met."

"Yeah, great."

"Oh, Riku. Where's that girl you were with? She's gone." Riku was shocked and he realized Shiki was right.

"Oh no…PENELOPE!" Riku shouted.

No response.

Riku noticed Zubat.

"Zubat, where's Penelope?" Riku asked.

Zubat squeaked in response.

"What do you mean I made her run off?"

Zubat squeaked again and Riku gasped.

"Do you know where she went?"

Zubat shrugged.

"Uh…I kind of got to go find Penelope." Riku indicated.

"Okay. I don't mind."

Then Riku ran off to go find Penelope.

Riku and Zubat noticed Penelope in a corner all by herself.

"Hey, why'd you run off?" Riku asked.

"Hey, why do you care?"

"Penelope. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you would get mad."

Penelope giggled.

"Well, you apologized so I guess I'll show you a quick shortcut around here so you can find Joshua and Beat faster." Penelope indicated.

Penelope began to hop off and then she turned to Riku. "Well? Come on!"

"Oh, alright."

Penelope used Flowmotion and went up on to of a bridge. Riku did the same and then he and Penelope had to quickly take out some Dream Eaters before progressing.

Penelope switched back into her Human form before she and Riku progressed through Fountain Plaza, taking out whatever Dream Eaters were in their way before heading through the Fourth District, taking out whatever Dream Eaters in their way before getting to the Fifth District.

Shiki met up with Riku and Penelope at the Fifth District and they began walking until Shiki ran off and Riku shouted, "Hey! We should stick together!"

"3…2…1." Penelope counted down.

Riku then heard Shiki scream, causing him to say, "Perfect" and go off in Shiki's Direction, with Penelope following.

"You can't expect me to…" Riku then saw the guy in the Black Coat and Penelope said, "Hey Guy who's name I know but I am not going to give any spoilers off."

Riku glared at Penelope before noticing Mr. Mew on the ground.

"Shiki…no way…"

"Riku. Beat saved Shiki." Penelope indicated, looking back over to where they were before.

The guy just kicked Mr. Mew over.

"How did you get here?" The guy in the black coat asked.

"I know I'll regret this but, Young Xehanort, shut the hell up! No ONE wants to listen to whatever the f*** you're saying, alright?" Penelope asked.

Riku stared at Penelope in surprise.

"How do you…?

"Riku, thought I may be a Bunny, I know more than you may think."

"Oh…okay?"

Then the guy, who was apparently named Young Xehanort by Penelope thanks to her big mouth, asked, "By choice or chance? You cannot control what you are not aware of. This wakeless sleep will be your prison to wander…forever."

"No it won't, you stupid idiot." Penelope growled.

Young Xehanort threw Mr. Mew at Penelope.

"And you, I swear, you should not be saying these things. Why are you here in the first place?"

"Oh, so now it's 20 Questions?" Penelope asked sarcastically.

Then Beat shouted, "Riku! Don'chu listen to that punk!" Riku noticed Beat and Shiki.

"Shiki's gonna be fine. She told me whassup. Hoodie set this whole thing up, yo. He promised to send Shiki back to our world and you was the cost of travel." Beat indicated.

"Says the guy who didn't listen to Joshua." Penelope stated.

Beat glared at Penelope before saying, "Yo, this is seriously one half-baked excuse for a mission. I bet you ain't even a Reaper."

The guy pulled his hood down.

"All right, who are you?" Riku asked Young Xehanort.

"I TOLD YOU HIS NAME, RIKU. I TOLD YOU HIS NAME."

Then Young Xehanort summoned Hockomonkey but he was floating this time. Then Young Xehanort vanished as Hockomonkey went through a gate past Shiki and Beat.

"I'm really sorry Riku." Shiki told Riku apologetically.

Penelope glared at Shiki before crossing her arms and impatiently tapping her foot.

"Oh, and you too, Penelope. I didn't realize you were Riku's partner."

"It's all right." Riku told Shiki.

"I bet Hockomonkey is going to be a bigger pain in the ass then he was before." Penelope indicated.

Everyone went quiet.

"Is it a problem that I have a tendency to curse?" Penelope asked.

"No…?"

Then Penelope threw Mr. Mew towards Shiki, and she caught it.

"Beat, you watch Shiki. Penelope and I will handle the "Hockomonkey"."

"I gots this yo!" Beat indicated before Riku summoned Way to the Dawn and Penelope summoned Leviathan before the pair headed into the place to fight Hockomonkey.

Unlike the battle before, Penelope and Riku managed to take Hockomonkey out quite quickly. Why? Penelope actually knew how to take it town and she told Riku and Zubat what to do, so they formed a strategy and take it down rather fast.

(N: Now Sora is awake, and there are no Holograms…in a way.)

Like before, Hockomonkey exploded into fireworks as Penelope and Riku walked out of the Garden.

Beat and Shiki were no where to be seen.

"Hey…where are…?"

Penelope noticed Sora Hologram as well as Joshua's and she pulled Riku over and she was right. On Sora's side, she appeared in her Majik Lapin Form and on Riku's she was still a Me Me Bunny.

"In their world, something happened that brought their existence to an end. To keep them from fading altogether, I gathered the very last remnants of their dreams and looked for a place to give them refuge." Joshua began.

"Isn't the word "Dream" a bit overused?" Penelope asked.

"Penelope, quiet." Joshua snapped before continuing. "It was then this world appeared to answer my call."

"Yeah? It does that."

"Penelope. I said, quiet! Anyway, Rhyme's Dreams allowed me to reach it."

"Is that why Rhyme vanished?" Sora asked.

"Yes. I was going to tell you earlier, but Miss Rabbit over here interfered." Joshua answered.

"HEY!"

"Anyway, here, I thought they had a chance- that the pieces of their dreams could make them whole again." Joshua indicated.

"Imagine my surprise, when I realized dreams take bodily forms in this world."

"I sure can imagine your surprise, moron. This is a sleeping world."

"AHEM. Can I speak?" Joshua asked Penelope, sounding annoyed.

"YES. Just be done with this LONG explanation soon. It reminds me of when you and Riku met and bored me to death."

Sora and Riku looked at Penelope in confusion.

"Anyway, it struck me. By linking the dream pieces back together, I could make them exist again. Maybe I could give them another chance."

"It can't be that simple." Riku indicated.

"Well…why can't it?" Joshua asked.

"Because it can't, that's why." Penelope answered.

"AHEM."

"Sorry, sorry. PLEASE just quit talking soon!"

"By ourselves, we're no one. When other people look at us, and see someone, that's the moment we start to exist."

"Really? You're logic is complicating." Penelope indicated.

"Penelope, if I had tape right now, I'd probably tape your mouth shut."

"Wow, you're sooo sweet." Penelope said sarcastically.

"All they needed was for someone to see them, to connect with them, and you two…"

Penelope glared at Joshua. "I mean you three were a big part on making it happen."

Sora and Riku were about to ask something until Penelope said, "So, are you going to fly off now?"

The three boys went silent.

"Just a second please." Joshua said before going to Riku's side (since Rhyme was there) and whacked Penelope.

"Joshua, just who are you?" Sora and Riku asked.

"Let's say…"

"PLEASE shut UP!" Penelope moaned.

Joshua sighed. "I can't finish my sentence right now." Then Joshua's wings appeared and he flew off?

Then Sora and Riku were awestruck for a moment and Penelope sighed in relief. "Let's lock this Keyhole, boys!" Penelope yelled. Sora and Riku nodded and then the three summoned their Keyblades and locked the first realm of sleep's Keyhole. Do you know what was strange though? Penelope vanished after that since Sora and Riku's holograms disappeared, causing some confusion.

Sora and Riku also didn't leave quite yet.

You see, the reason they couldn't leave yet was because of Neku joining Sora's Team (Penelope cast a protection spell on Shiki so when Sora's drops, Neku will reunite with Shiki and they can take down Missions still. I know, it's weird) and Joshua joining Riku's Team.

That was when the two friends, now joined by Neku and Joshua, headed to their next world: La Cité des Cloches, aka Notre Dame, since it is set in the Hunchback of Notre Dame world.

**(A/n: Hi again! I apologize for the extremely long update. For that, I am so sorry. This took a while to update! I'll mention why Riku's part was shorter than Sora's. When I was playing Dream Drop Distance while writing this, I was in a rush to finish the chapter. I also finished Riku's part much more quickly than Sora's.**

**I also haven't been able to write this since I have Dream Drop Distance on while I am writing this, and I feel that I can't write the story without the game. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**So, please review and tell me what you think and of course, no flames and no trolling. Feel free to leave some constructive criticism and questions! I'll see you all in the next chapter, which will hopefully be quicker to update. Bye for now!)**


End file.
